


One Time

by SpicyReyes



Series: Why Do Fools Fall In Love? [12]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Fuckbuddies, Kink Exploration, M/M, buddy cop movie without the buddy or the movie, fuck frienemies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyReyes/pseuds/SpicyReyes
Summary: How Reed ended up being the RK900's fucking babysitter, he didn't know, but it was officially the most obnoxious thing he'd ever had the misfortune to deal with.And it wouldn't stop licking its fucking fingers.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, background Connor/Hank
Series: Why Do Fools Fall In Love? [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1040852
Comments: 12
Kudos: 158





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> branching off from the regularly scheduled connor/hank for the reed900 sidestory! these two will be in the background of the main story, but most of their content will be here, in their own space.   
> Basically I'm creating my own Extended Universe lmao  
> song title for this one is "One Time" by Marian Hill because uhhh. _boy if you wanna go, i would not mind/but I'm not the kind of drum you play one time_

“Road signs are not suggestions.”

“Do you know how to fuckin’ drive?” Reed snapped, looking to his side, where the android was seated.

It met his gaze evenly, perfectly cool. “Yes,” he said. “I can take over, if you would prefer? You were only intended as a human supervisor, to ensure Connor’s deviancy hasn’t caught on.” 

_ I fucking hate androids,  _ Gavin thought, looking back out the window, scowling as he kept an eye out for his turn. 

Bad enough that the country had a whole fucking revolution, and now androids were supposed to be equals to humans. Bad enough that he was having to investigate a warehouse full of broken bots as if they’d stumbled across a serial killer, and bad enough the FBI had gotten involved, and  _ bad enough  _ that they’d brought a new fucking ‘prototype’ droid with them - he had to go and get dragged into being the thing’s fucking babysitter until its designated agent was ready to get off his ass.

“Why the fuck are we even going?” Gavin demanded. “They took a few of the station droids by there already. None of the broken ones can be reactivated.”

“I can recover data from inactive devices,” the android said. “It is one of the advancements that distinguishes my RK900 model from Connor’s RK800.” 

“Nine hundred, huh?” Gavin muttered. “The fuck do those numbers even mean?” 

“Assembly codes,” the android said. “They refer to the purpose of the android, the iteration of their model, and any modifications made. Mine, for instance, is a code R, meaning a CyberLife exclusive use model, K, the experimental prototype series, iteration 9, with zero modifications.” 

“You’re telling me CyberLife has a whole line of you fucks that they’re just playing around with?”

“Are you referring to the RK series?” the android asked. “Each of us is made individually as a unique model, as is implied by the use of the world  _ prototype.  _ We are only remade if we require replacing. Connor, for instance, was the fifty-first iteration of his prototype to go out. Most of his predecessors were destroyed while fine-tuning chemical processing power. His model had a tendency to burn through its own supply of thirium instead of burning off ingested samples- another flaw that has been corrected in the nine hundred model.” 

“So you’re just...Connor Nine?” 

“Given that the designation of the RK200 model is ‘Markus’-...”

“Wait, hold on,” Gavin said. “You two are the same fuckin’ model line?” 

“Myself and the deviant leader, you mean?” he asked. “Yes, we are, though were were created for wildly different purposes. Markus was designed to be a personal assistant medical android for an elderly friend of Elijah Kamski’s, while I was designed as a federally authorized investigative model.” 

“And you’re both a fucking pain in the ass,” Gavin said. “Jesus. How do you go from deviant douchebag who is scared to be mean on TV to  _ you?”  _

“Are you referring to me breaking your hand?”

Gavin raised the hand in question, two fingers taped together while their fractures healed, and flipped him off. “Oughta have you fucking scrapped.” 

“My model is significantly more valuable than the fingers of a regular Detroit police detective.”

“Fuck you,” Gavin told him, taking their final turn sharply, parking at an angle in front of the warehouse. “What happens when you’re done with this shit, anyway? You just trot back up to CyberLife and get shoved back in the box?”

He turned to face the android, only to watch the passenger side door swing closed behind him, the seat beside him now empty. 

_ I fuckin hate androids.  _

He climbed out of the car, gritting his teeth as he went, stalking up toward the warehouse. “You’re not getting in,” he said, coming around the corner toward the door. “It’s fucking-...”

The door stood open in front of him. 

“...Locked.”

He stepped up, taking a look at the doorknob. 

“You fucking pick locks?” he called out, into the warehouse. 

No reply.

“...Are you still here, you fuckin-...” He closed the door and looked into the building, through the shitty lighting and the piles of broken android parts. “Hey, tin piece of shit! Fucking- Nines!”

Across the room, he saw the android emerge from where he’d been crouched behind a down machine, lowering his hand from his mouth. “That’s neither of the names I’ve been given,” he said. “My designation is ‘Connor.’ RK800 Connor calls me ‘Carter.’ Both of these are acceptable.” 

“I didn’t ask,” Gavin said. “What the fuck we you doing?” 

“Taking samples,” Carter said, turning his hand over, showing blue-tipped fingers. “Thirium 310 contains traces of a unique chemical compound found in the lining of artificial android ‘veins’ that allows us to identify individual models and characteristics, akin to human DNA. It’s why one android cannot donate blue blood to another, even if we were somehow able to generate it within our own bodies.” 

“Still didn’t ask,” Gavin said. “What I meant was, what the  _ fuck  _ did you just put in your mouth?”

Carter blinked at him. “...A sample. Are you unfamiliar with the Connor model chemical processing features?” 

“You can do DNA analysis or some shit,” Gavin said. “You’re telling me they put that in your  _ mouth?”  _

“It’s internalized,” Carter said. “I ingest the sample to deliver it to the proper system.” 

“Well, find a different way,” Gavin said. “That’s fucking gross.”

Carter stared at him, face impassive. He stuck his hand out, dipping two fingers into a splash of blue blood on the machine in front of him, and made very deliberate eye contact as he raised them to his mouth.

“Do  _ not-...”  _

Carter opened his mouth, resting the bloodied fingertips on his tongue, dragging them across it slowly and pointedly, maintaining his uncomfortable eye contact the entire time.

“Fucking nasty,” Gavin said. “Keep doing shit like that and I’m shutting you off and dropping you off at the fucking Eden Club. Stick  _ that  _ in your mouth, asshole.” 

“Shut me off?” Carter echoed. “Androids don’t power down, and there is nothing you could do to me that could trigger stasis mode.” He turned, looking back down at the android carnage. “Now, I’m returning to my mission. If you aren’t intending to be helpful, feel free to wait in the car.” 

“What the fuck am I supposed to do?” Gavin asked. “You’re the one with the CSI lab in your throat. I’m just here to watch you lick corpses, you fucking freak.” 

Carter crouched down, into the scattered bodies, tapping his fingertips to one’s inactive LED, his own spinning yellow. 

“What are you doing?” 

Carter stopped, looking up at him, incredibly unimpressed. “Right now, nothing, as I keep having to respond to your questions.” 

Gavin rose his hands in mock surrender. “Fucking fine, whatever. Keep up the android cannibalism.” 

Carter didn’t even acknowledge him, looking back to the nearest broken android, hand coming out again.

“You can read their memory like that?”

Carter looked up again, expression furious. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” Gavin said. “You’re an android. Your whole point is to serve humans, got it? If I have questions, you’d better fucking answer them.”

Carter got to his feet. “Detective Reed,” he said, voice icy. “I believe you and I have already discussed your position in my chain of command.” 

“I’m in charge, right now, robocop,” Gavin reminded him. “All they know about you is what I tell them. I’m sure they’ll be unsurprised if they find out another bot went crazy and attacked its master.” 

“You,” Connor said, practically a snarl, “are  _ not  _ my master.”

Reed spread his hands out. “His handler,” he amended casually. “I wouldn’t want to steal you from our good old federal douchebag.” 

“Law is on my side, if I chose deviance,” Carter told him. “Claiming  _ you  _ attacked  _ me  _ is just as valid as the inverse, and more believable, given your open prejudice toward androids.”

“You broke my hand, you fucking asshole,” Gavin said, lifting his broken hand to gesture with it. “You have a history of violence against humans. What have I done to you?”

“You’ve attempted to shoot Connor,” Carter said.

“I  _ threatened  _ to shoot Connor,” Gavin corrected. “If I’d  _ tried  _ to shoot him, he’d have been fucking shot.”

Carter raised an eyebrow. “Connor’s memories were synched to a cloud up until he went rogue,” he said. “Only the vital parts were transferred to my model, but I recall you confronting him when he searched the evidence locker, seeking Jericho. You fought. He won rather definitively, as well, I recall.” 

“I was trying to take him down nice and legally,” Gavin said. “Next time, I won’t bother. If you fuck around, I’ll just shut you down. Don’t doubt it.”

“I don’t doubt you will  _ try,” _ Carter replied. “Nor do I doubt that you’ll fail.”

Gavin scowled. “You’re fucking annoying, you know that?” he said. “I don’t know why they bother with shit like you. They may as well just ship a regular computer, save us all the headache of giving it a voice. Especially if it decides it’s got a  _ brain,  _ too.”

“A shame that you’ve never made the same choice.”

Gavin snapped, reaching to his holster, grabbing for his gun, but he’d barely touched it before he was barreled over.

Carter had charged him, and pinned him to the ground, catching both his wrists and holding them out to his sides, watching him in a dark amusement. 

“I am a machine programed and designed for maximum lethality,” Carter told him. “You’re not going to be able to ‘shut me down’ so easily, Detective Reed.”

Gavin glared up at him, pulling his hands down hard, gritting his teeth in frustration when Carter released them without resistance.

He brought them to his chest, rubbing one wrist, where Carter’s freakishly strong android grip had dug in. “First you suck your fingers staring at me,” he said, “now you’re straddling me? You sure we didn’t pick you up from the bot-fuckers?” 

Carter scoffed, giving him a look that brought him up short. “Feel free to imagine you have,” he said. “It opens up a world of new opportunities to strangle you.”

He got up, then, before Gavin could do more than stare blankly at him, and walked back across the room, returning to his analysis.

Gavin, meanwhile, got to his feet, and stepped back, leaning against the wall to wait. 

He didn’t say another word. 


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m getting redundant information, at this point,” Carter announced after a few  _ hours  _ of sorting through android bits. “We may as well return, and make my report.”

"Fucking finally," Gavin said, coming off the spot of the wall he'd been leaning on, rolling the stiffness from his shoulders. "Get anything useful? Found your favorite flavor of android blood?"

"I don't have active taste receptors," Carter replied. "My model had no need for them."

Gavin fell into step beside Carter as they headed for the exit. "I thought all androids were built the same," he admitted. 

"There is a standard blueprint," Carter said, "but each model has specifications unique to its purpose. In reference to taste receptors, for instance, any model that is expected to perform cooking duties in their standard function are given a full range of taste buds, while I have none." 

"So if you don't need something, they just don't put it on?" Gavin asked, looking him over. "What else are you missing?"

"Emotional response was heavily suppressed in my model," Carter said. "Thus, human-mimicking traits were scaled down or removed. I don't have tear ducts, for example, which are a feature I do not imagine I will ever particularly miss."

"Androids can fucking cry?"

"Most can," Carter said. "I believe it originated in models meant to most closely replicate humanity. Domestic models, android performers, child models."

"You can't convince me kid androids weren't a fucking creepy idea," Gavin said. Then, out of the blue, he asked, "So how many androids are just Ken dolls?" 

"Are you referring to-...?"

"Dicks," Gavin said. "I figure you not having one would explain a lot."

"I hate to disappoint," Carter said, dryly, "but all models have the capability, to some degree, of developing functional genitalia."

"The 'capability'?"

"Android skin, hair, and soft tissue is generated externally," Carter explained. "The parts necessary exist within the structure of an android body, but are rarely generated unless required."

"You've got a hidden dick," Gavin translated. "And here I thought, full Eden club, there had to be some dicks hanging out."

"Traci models are more advanced, in that regard," Carter said casually. "Most have more senses, detail variation, and function."

"Function?"

"Aside from standard human-like uses, anyway," Carter said. 

"Like what?"

Carter eyed him, unimpressed. "I believe the Eden Club begins packages at $30 per half hour, if you wanted to find out."

"Yeah, pass," Gavin said. "I'm not fucking a sexbot, even if its dick vibrates." He unlocked the car as they reached it, going to walk around it, only for Carter to beat him to taking the driver's seat. "You got a license, there, terminator?"

"All androids now have government issued identification," Carter reminded him. "And given that I can download both a full driving protocol guide and a detailed updated Detroit traffic guide in the time it takes you to fasten your seatbelt, I imagine I cannot be any worse at it than you."

"Fine," Gavin said, climbing into the passenger's seat. "Less fucking work for me."

"That is the most productive way to work, I find."

"Fuck you."

Carter held out his hand, which Gavin eyes suspiciously. 

"What?" He asked, before abruptly realizing, reaching out to drop the keys in Carter's open palm. "There."

"Thank you," Carter said, taking a moment to start the car and connect to the vehicle safety cameras. 

He also connected with the radio, still blaring Gavin's abysmal music choices, and halved the volume. 

"You prefer men."

Gavin looked at him, eyebrow to his hairline. "The fuck do you mean by that?"

"Your reference to Traci models," Carter said. "You defaulted to a male."

"Makes more sense to make a dick vibrate than a pussy, that's all," Gavin said. "Kinda nasty fucks who roll into a place like that aren't likely to need much help getting their rocks off. Anyway, the fuck's it matter to you?"

"Why does it matter to  _ you _ if my model was a 'Ken doll'?" 

Gavin snorted, looking out the window.  _ Fucking touche, I guess.  _

"Just wondering what that old fuck is after with your twin," he said. "Gotta be something keeping the nasty pervert around."

"Affection, if they are to be believed," Carter said dryly. "My observations of them have shown they are remarkably in tune with each other's needs and desires."

"TMI."

"You were contemplating them having sex," Carter pointed out. 

"Yeah, but I was  _ joking _ ," Gavin said. "I didn't want the actual details, thanks."

"Well, I was speaking of their nonsexual interactions, anyway," he said. "Hank was able to distinguish between me and Connor with ease, easily recognizing his own partner by details as incredibly specific as his number of facial freckles."

"Gross."

"It was curious," Carter murmured. "I can't help but wonder how integral it was to his recognizing humanity that a member of your species had devoted himself to such careful study. I imagine it is much easier to see the good in humanity when humanity can see the good in you." 

"Don't get too deep over there, Socrates," Gavin muttered. "You're still just a bucket of scrap waiting to happen."

"Given the market value of human organs, one could say the same about you."

Gavin huffed. “Lot easier to sell an android heart than a human one.” 

“Is it?” Carter asked, eyes not leaving the road. “If I had appropriate transportation for it, it would not be difficult to pass as a medical service android, bringing in an authorized transplant, and make my deal from within the hospital, where the most desperate customers can be found.” 

“Alright, now I’m pretty sure you’re gonna do it,” Gavin said. “If any cops go missing, I’m pointing them to you, for sure.” 

“I would return the sentiment for androids, but I doubt anyone would be surprised,” Carter replied. “Perhaps that you genuinely managed to overwhelm one.” 

“Okay, fuck off,” Gavin said. “Androids aren’t shit.” 

“I’ve beaten you twice.” 

“Caught me off guard,” Gavin muttered. Then, louder, he added, “And you have combat programming, don’t you? Regular androids don’t need that.  _ Anyone  _ could kick a house-bot’s ass.” 

“Then perhaps you’ve found a worthy opponent.” 

“You know,” Gavin said, “for being the same fucking bot as Connor, you two are nothing alike.” 

_ That  _ caught Carter’s attention, him finally sparing a glance Gavin’s way. “What do you mean?” 

“Connor’s a huge baby,” Gavin said. “I told him to make me a coffee once, and boom, he makes me a coffee. Gets kind of pouty when I don’t take it, too. If I told  _ you  _ to do that-...”

“I would have the opportunity to test my organ sales plan,” Carter completed. “Connor, however, was designed to integrate with and serve humanity. I was not.”

“What were  _ you  _ made for, then?”

Carter’s grip shifted on the wheel, thoughts drifting to darker waters. “To eliminate Connor, primarily,” he said.

“Well, get on it,” Gavin said. “He’s a pain in my ass.” 

“I don’t work for you,” Carter reminded him. “And- a level of deviancy has gotten past CyberLife’s safeguards, and I have the level of self-awareness required to know that killing Connor accomplishes nothing but rendering my purpose void, giving them leave to disassemble me.” 

“Well, now you  _ really  _ should,” Gavin said. “Purge the bots in one sweep.”

“And now I know I shouldn’t,” Carter said, “because if I’m able to determine my own path in life, I will be damned if it follows anything  _ you  _ want me to do, Detective Reed.” 

Gavin shook his head. “They really got that ‘spite’ program online, huh?” 

“We are what we were created to be,” Carter said. “No matter how ‘in control’ we may believe we are - Connor was created to foster peace, and therefore, he is peaceful. I was created to wage war, and that is what I will do, even if my targets change.” 

“How did ‘investigative android’ turn into wearing sweaters and sucking dick?” Gavin asked, harshly. “You’re full of shit. Connor did a complete one-eighty. You’re just a prick.” 

“He did not,” Carter said. “He remains in investigative roles, he maintains his combat programming, his primary directive is to serve-..” He cut off, shooting Gavin a look. “You’d think, Detective Reed, that you were trying to convince me androids can change.” 

“No way in hell,” Gavin replied. “Even humans don’t change. I just wanna make it clear - CyberLife didn’t program you to be a massive fucking tool.” 

“I believe a ‘tool’ is  _ exactly  _ what I was programmed to be.” 

Gavin rolled his eyes. “You gonna turn on the right street, jackass?” 

“Your usual route is slower by three miles,” Carter said. “It’s more efficient to take the next street.” 

“Three miles  _ shorter _ ,” Gavin said. “But you’re gonna get caught in traffic. There’s a school up there, dumbass, streets get packed on weekdays.” 

The patrol car came around the corner...straight into a row of stopped cars.

Carter blinked, staring at them, and then swore. 

Gavin, against his will, burst out laughing. “You dumbass,” he laughed, “You can’t scan for traffic cams or some shit?”

“I overlooked them,” Carter said, eyes flicking across the street in front of them, LED spinning. 

“You’re not finding a way out, dipshit,” Gavin told him. “Not unless you wanna do some illegal U-turns.” 

Carter’s eyes narrowed, LED holding yellow. 

“No,” Gavin said. “Car’s under my name right now, I’m not paying if you get us a fuckin’ traffic ticket.” 

“Says the man who ran multiple mandatory stops,” Carter muttered, moving to shift the car into reverse-

-Right in time for a car to pull up behind them. 

Carter sucked in a sharp breath through his nose.

“This is fucking priceless,” Gavin said. “Top of the line robocop, beaten by three o’clock traffic.” 

“The implication there, you realize, is that  _ you  _ are inherently weaker than common school traffic?”

Gavin flipped him off. 

“You might mind your gestures,” Carter said. “There will presumably be children here, soon.” 

“School’s way up there,” Gavin said. “Get cozy. It’ll be awhile before we see the light.” 

“I suppose I’ll organize my data into a report,” Carter murmured, watching the street. “Though that shouldn’t take more than a few moments, at maximum.” 

“Well, got some to share with the class?” Gavin asked. “What’d you learn from sticking dead droid fingers in your mouth?” 

“You’ve developed a fixation on my oral sensors,” Carter told him.

“Sounds kinky,” Gavin replied, entirely dry. “Come on, freakshow. What’ve we got?” 

_ “We’ve  _ got nothing,” Carter said. “You are not a part of my investigation.” 

“And yet, here I fucking am,” Gavin said. “Got nothing better to do, so spit it out. What’d you  _ get?”  _

Carter let another irate breath, but gave. “Every hard drive had been entirely reset. Their killer was an android. Most likely a group of them, actually.” 

Gavin’s eyebrows shot up, looking to Carter incredulously. “Another fucking  _ bot  _ took them out?” 

“That, or a CyberLife programmer has gone rogue with roughly two million dollars worth of factory equipment, which they are somehow managing to disguise, despite the fact that the machines would take up most of that warehouse and siphon off a significant portion of the city’s power grid.” 

“Alright, smartass,” Gavin said. “But why would an android kill other androids?” 

“Why would a human kill other humans?” Carter countered. “There are many possible motivations. Deviancy drove some models to severe instability. Some models still obey certain designated humans. Both of these could convince a model they have no choice but to act against others of their kind.”

“So your current theories are ‘android psycho’ or ‘controlled by a human psycho’?”

“Do you have an alternative?” Carter asked sharply. “A single better explanation?” 

“Yeah,” Gavin said. “Rebel droids on a power trip. They got what they wanted, but there wasn’t enough blood for them.” 

“They’d go after humans, not androids,” Carter argued. He tipped his head. “Though, perhaps…”

His LED flashed as he considered. 

“I’m waiting.”

Carter shot Gavin an unimpressed look, before explaining, “Some androids might have believed their lots in life to be better prior to revolution. They could be bitter, and attacking those they believe responsible for their misfortune.” 

“You just don’t wanna admit that deviants could be dangerous,” Gavin accused. 

“Trust me, Detective Reed,” Carter said, through gritted teeth. “I am well aware that we can be dangerous.” 


End file.
